The objective of the Gordon Research Conference on Chemical Sensors and Intel-facial Design 2005 is to bring together researchers with diverse expertise in a broad range of specialty areas identified as critical to the common goal of developing the next generation of chemical sensor platforms and molecular recognition concepts. In particular, this Conference is designed to foster extensive information exchanges and share the enthusiasm between sensor scientists/engineers, who design, develop, and prototype novel transduction concepts, researchers engaged in the basic (bio) chemical and interfacial studies generating novel sensing materials and recognition schemes, and, finally, users of sensor technology in the entire breadth and depth of analytical demands ranging from biomedical diagnostics to homeland security. The GRC on Chemical Sensors and Interfacial Design 2005 will discuss the latest achievements and future vision in the most relevant areas contributing to progress in chemical sensors, ranging from nanoscopic devices and nanoscale materials to microscale technology, from novel recognition schemes for ions to complex biological and macromolecular interfaces, and from the latest news in electrochemical sensing to emerging optical sensing technologies. In addition, the conference touches upon the emerging need for chemical sensor technology in the biomedical field, including clinical and in-vivo applications in a dedicated session. These demands create the need for educating and training the next generation of competent sensor research scientists and development engineers along with solid academic programs in the field of modern sensor technology providing the work force to meet the future challenges in Chemical Sensors and Interfacial Design with utmost creativity and enthusiasm. Next to this academic gravitation point for interdisciplinary training in science and engineering this GRC on Chemical Sensors and Interfacial Design is a vocal platform exposing graduate students, post-docs, university faculty, and professional sensor developers and users to emerging new directions in the field of chemical sensors, with the main emphasis of promoting their involvement in and curbing their enthusiasm for interdisciplinary training research in this exciting field. Traditionally, this conferences series has always encouraged and facilitated the involvement and participation of women, minorities, persons with disabilities, and participants from less favored regions. As each participant has to explicitly apply for the Conference, the Conference Chair will ensure a balanced composition of the audience following these criteria. [unreadable] [unreadable]